The Things You See
by xMisaki-chan
Summary: A drabble meme. Enjoy the randomness. T to be safe.


**Music drabble meme.**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.__  
__2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.__  
__3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!__  
__4. Do ten of these, then post them._

I got this from a group on lj and thought it would be interesting to try out. So here's my disastrous drabble meme. Not all of these go with the song or the actual meaning of the song, but I wrote whatever I thought up. Enjoy. Various pairings, no foul language, but romance is a theme in most of these.

* * *

_A Little Faster—There For Tomorrow_

The days seemed to blend together for Roxas—wake up, see Axel, his smoking hot redheaded boyfriend, be confused as to what he wanted with their relationship, go home and fall asleep after hours of staying awake and thinking about what had happened that day and what might happen in the future.

_All To Myself—Marianas Trench_

Sora was such a tease, Riku thought bitterly, and the worst part was that it most likely wasn't on purpose. The chocolate haired boy would plainly tell Riku that he wanted him, but then he would, when the silver haired teen tried to follow through, back away. Riku would ask what was going on, then say something that would undoubtedly upset the baby-faced teenager.

_Wonderwall—Cartel_

Sora was so naïve, and it scared Riku sometimes. But one day, the brunet, the usually eternally-happy brunet, showed up at school with a somber look on his face.

"Sora…what's wrong?"

Sora took one look at his concerned best friend and broke down. Sobbing, he threw himself into Riku's arms. It hurt Riku to see his secret love this upset.

"Give me your pain," Riku told the brunet, embracing him. He needed the comfort, to hell with what anyone in their homophobic town thought.

"I told my parents…that I'm gay," the crying boy choked out to his best friend.

_Green Eyes Don't Lie—Envy On The Coast_

"Will I be okay?" Roxas asked his boyfriend from his hospital bed.

Axel looked at his love; he didn't want the boy to be upset but he also didn't want to lie to him.

"Yes," the redhead said clearly. 'I want him to be happy,' he thought.

He gave his boyfriend a look that he thought seemed happy. Roxas took one look at Axel's bright green eyes and knew that he wasn't being honest.

"Tell me the truth," he choked out.

"You won't live to see dawn," Axel fell apart, sobbing and gasping for air, grabbing for his boyfriend, his _dying_ boyfriend.

_Three Cheers For Five Years—Mayday Parade_

It had been one hour since Roxas's heart had been broken. He and Axel had been dating for what would have been five years today. But out of nowhere, the lanky redhead had broken up with him, giving no reason and simply saying, "We're done," and walking away.

Six hours. Roxas should have been asleep at this point, but he couldn't sleep alone; he hadn't slept in this bed without Axel in years. Roxas curled up in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest, and cried.

_Lost In Hollywood—System Of A Down_

"Didn't I tell you? Didn't I tell you not to go, Demyx? You're too nice, too caring, too naïve for such a place. Hollywood is filled with con artists, liars, and people who want to take advantage of people like you; not only in inappropriate ways, but they'll "help" you and run off with your money the second you start trusting them—you turn your back and they snatch up everything you've worked so hard to earn. I did tell you that, Dem, but you didn't listen to me. You should have trusted me of all people! But you didn't and so now there's nothing I can do for you." With that, the slate haired man shut the door to his flat, leaving the blond standing alone in the pouring rain.

_Numb—Alice In Videoland_

"I'm sorry, Axel, I can't do this anymore." The blond, spiky haired teen robotically turned and walked away. He had tried to pretend, tried to imagine that he could feel something—anything. It was wrong; he couldn't handle the odd thoughts he got—'what if I really do have a heart?' He knew he didn't, his superior told him so, and Master Xemnas wouldn't lie to him. He was worthless; without the keyblade he was totally useless, an easily disposable, robotic, human-wannabe. He had no emotions. He didn't have a heart. He was numb.

_Love Me Dead—Ludo_

Marluxia wasn't quite sure how he had gotten where he was now—one minute Larxene had had her knives to his throat, threatening to slice, and the next she was pushing him against the wall, passionately kissing the confused, pink haired man. Sure, their relationship was of the love-hate variety, with the focus on 'hate', but the graceful assassin never failed to be surprised at the nimble blonde's sudden "mood" changes (which proved to be difficult, as they had no emotions, simply echoes of something they once knew).

_New York City Speed—Kill Hannah_

The lights of the city were intoxicating to Roxas; they made the atmosphere significantly more interesting, and the neon colors flashing to the beat of the pulsing music made him want to dance. Finishing up his drink, he got up from the lounge in the back of The World That Never Was, Twilight Town's most popular nightclub, and made his way to the large dance floor that took up more room than his entire apartment did.

_Stolen—Dashboard Confessional_

You are so beautiful, and I don't think you even realize it. You dance around the room gracefully, laughing as your dress billows out around you. Your blonde hair gleams with the light from the moon, tied back with your favorite ribbon. You are amazing, and just about anyone would kill to watch you freely like I do. You don't know how I feel about you, but I don't want to risk our friendship for anything, so it will remain that way.

"May I have this dance?" I ask you, holding out a hand for you to take.

You giggle, pausing in your spin and taking my hand. "Certainly."


End file.
